Colors
by Yuumikan
Summary: Kyo is blind, and sometimes he really wishes he could see. And as luck would have it, his precious girl may be just the person to make even more of his wishes come true.


**Hello guys! I know these things at the top are irritating, but I wanted to put what was going into context in this one just a little bit. A couple friends of mind, Miipiko and Liliumity, are huge fans of Vocaloids, and have, essentially created a whole world with the Zola boys, Aoki Lapis, and Merli in it. It's long winded and I'll probably never get into it unless I want to write a story for it (which would take me forever), so, long story short, this is a Reverse AU of the events of our original plot, and in this one, KYO is blind. It would make more sense if I had time to explain it but that would be long winded. Perhaps in another fanfiction. Anywho, hope you enjoy my guilty pleasure of an otp. May you find as much love in it as I do.**

 **Disclaimer: We already know they don't belong to us. All rights reserved. Blah Blah. Yeah**

* * *

 **Colors**

He loved her.

Of course he did. He knew this better than anyone else in the world, how much he loved her. His whole world had become simply him and her. She was the sun and he was a lonely planet that drew warmth from her. She was all things good and pure and stunning in this world.

If only he could see her.

He knew the softness of her skin, like silk underneath his fingertips, the feather-like quality of her hair when he ran his fingers through it. He knew her voice the most though, knew it like a song, a hymn that could never be forgotten. Her voice was high and lilting, and held a gentility to it that was nearly heartbreaking. She was just too good to be true. He could tell exactly what she was feeling with her voice alone. It pitched in different ways, grew raspy, grew light with every different emotion that passed through her.

He knew that when she was upset her words warbled on the edges, not enough for everyone else to detect, but he knew. His ears pick up her distress like blaring sirens. When she was embarrassed her voice went up an octave, and when she was nervous it grew raspy and as whispered as secrets on the wind. He could tell when she had had a nightmare, or when she was deep in thought, and he could tell when they were alone, because her pitch changed again into something so unlike what he usually hears when the whole group is together. It was a tone meant for him and him only, a secret kept between them, and it sent fire and lava through his veins. And yet despite all this, he didn't know what she looked like.

He didn't know what shade her skin was, what color her hair was. He didn't know the shape of her face or the slope of her lips. He knew only the things he could feel, and to be quite honest, his sense of touch wasn't nearly as refined as his sense of hearing. Most of the time it didn't bother him because they were always together, side by side. She was his anchor and made him forget about the one thing that should be so very obvious to him. But when she talks she paints pictures in his mind and he can _see_ , see everything she sees, and in those moments it's easy to forget that his world is comprised of nothing but darkness. It was probably one of the many reasons why he loved being by Lapis' side. She made his world full of color again.

Today they spent their day like any other, side by side on the couch, his head resting on her lap as she gently combed through his hair. The ministrations put him in a relaxed state and he drifted in and out of consciousness, waiting for sleep to overtake him.

"Kyo-kun?"

Her delicate voice rung through his ears, lifting him to the surface of the pool of grogginess he floated in. He grunted lightly, letting her know he was listening, but was far too tired to respond outright with words.

"I'd like to try something. Is that okay?" she asked, her hands stilling for a moment in his hair. Her words piqued his curiosity and he found himself waking up more, becoming more alert.

"Try what?" he replied, tone laced with innocent wonder. She was never the one to ask to do things. Sometimes she'd just simply do it, or wait for someone to give her the okay without her having to say anything. Most of the time, however, it was the former. She was a princess after all, even if she was a runaway princess. Doing things her way was in her nature, though, bless her heart, she never imposed her will on others like people of her status often do. Too kind.

"Just something." She was evasive, not answering his question fully, which he found quite odd. Kyo felt soft lips ghost across his forehead, a gentle kiss of reassurance from his wonderful lady. "You trust me, right?"

What kind of question was that? Of course he trusted her. He trusted her with every fiber of his being, every cell and every bone in his body. He would trust the girl to lead him safely to the ends of the earth and back if she so chose.

"Of course I trust you Lapis."

"Then let me try what I wanted to do. I promise nothing bad will happen." Her words were reassuring, and he found himself relaxing on to her lap once more. Of course she wouldn't let anything bad happen, or do anything weird. This was Lapis. Sweet Lapis who didn't have a mean bone in her body, who constantly helped others without asking anything in return. If anyone were to do anything to him and not hurt him, it would be Lapis. Lord knows he didn't trust her sister or his brother this much. He loved his brother, but there were things that didn't feel right to him about the taller male. He knew Wil held things from him, secrets that he wasn't willing to divulge, and it sent him on edge. Wil was his brother, and yet he kept things from him. It bothered him immensely. Lapis, though, Lapis was completely honest with him, even if she tried not to. He was accustomed to her voice and knew just about everything about her without having to see a thing.

Fully relaxed, he rested his hands over his stomach and made a noise of consent, letting Lapis proceed with whatever it was she wanted to do. A whispered 'thank you', so fervent and full of appreciation washed over him as she began her work.

He could feel her delicate fingers flutter over his closed lids before resting on them, a light weight that wasn't uncomfortable, but definitely raised questions in his mind. Then there was humming, sweet and gentle and soft, coming from the girl he loved. Warmth bloomed in his chest, slowly spreading like sunrise across his body as her humming turned into words, words he couldn't quite understand. Ancient Fae, the language of healers. He knew that much, but how did she know it? It rolled off her tongue as fluently as Fae and Japanese did, blending lyrically in a rhythm that he did not possess knowledge of. It brought more questions in his mind, but, strangely, he couldn't seem to care. He felt relaxed, at peace. His whole body and soul felt as if he had been dipped into reservoirs of warm light. It soaked into him like tea into water, making his fingertips tingle. His hands twitched in anticipation, as if his body knew something was happening when he himself could not figure it out.

As quickly as it had started, it felt like it was gone as her song faded away. Had he fallen asleep during whatever it was she was doing? Her healing? What was she healing, and why? He was confused, but he trusted her, even if questions buzzed in his mind like a thousand angry wasps.

"All done" she murmured, keeping her hands over his eyes. "On the count of three, I'm going to lift my hands, and after that I'd like you to slowly open your eyes, okay? I know it sounds silly now, but I have my reasons." He nodded in understanding, heart pounding fiercely against his chest. What exactly did she do to him? Why were her hands over his eyes in the first place? What exactly was she trying to heal? His mind already knew, this was apparent through the heavy, accelerated thrumming of his heart and how his throat went dry and how his hands trembled like fallen leaves.

"One…"

He swallowed harshly, attempting to wet his dry palette.

"Two…"

His hands clutched on to the front of his shirt, tugging on the cotton material, trying to keep his body in place and his mind steady.

"Three…" Her hands were lifted from his face, releasing the light pressure they made over his eyes. He found himself, fearful, of the outcome. Would he really have his sight? Or was this going to be some cruel joke performed by the gods? He didn't know, and that frightened him more than anything, not knowing. But, he would never know if it worked if he didn't try, right? So with a deep, shuddering breath, he slowly opened his eyes.

He was greeted by black for a moment before his vision blurred, upset by the fluorescent lights of the room. His nose scrunched and he blinked several times, willing his eyes to get use to the brightness. When his vision cleared, the first thing he saw were the most beautiful pools of the purest azure he had ever seen. It was like the sea and the sky had met, glistening with blue gems underneath. That's all he could describe them as, gems under clear water with the sun shining on them. They were wide and innocent and framed in long, dark lashes.

A feminine face, heart-shaped and fair-skinned. Her hair was like her gem, light on the top and fading into a lilac color at the ends. Bangs framed her face, and he swore for several moments his heart stopped.

Lapis.

That was Lapis, his Lapis. His sweet girl. His everything. Here she was, in front of him, gazing at him with eyes that seemed to speak a thousand things at once, and so deep and unfathomable, like the deepest trenches of the ocean. She was beautiful.

"Stunning…" he breathed out, unable to tear his eyes away from hers.

A smile bloomed on her pale pink lips, bright and warm with everything good and great and he felt his whole body tingling all over again, but for a different reason this time.

"Thank you for the compliment Kyo-kun" she whispered back, running her fingers through his hair.

He couldn't quite believe it, what he was seeing. He dared not blink, lest the vision go away. He brought his hand up, and placed it on her face, cradling her cheek in his hand. His thumb glided across her cheek, keeping that smile of hers (Gods, that smile) on her visage. And he blinked, finally, and she was still there, staring at him with such a tenderness in his gaze that it should be illegal. He nearly choked. It was real, it was all real. He could see.

He could _see._

His vision swam with tears, blurring his vision. For a moment he froze, unsure if this would cause his eyesight to fade, but it didn't. An incredulous laugh escaped his lips and he let the tears fall, his heart soaring. He could _see._ Gently he brought her face down to his and kissed her soundly on the lips once. Twice. Again and again in soft, quick pecks. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her lips.

"Lapis you amazing, beautiful, wonderful girl. I can't believe it. You did it. You did it-!" His speech was rushed and smothered by the kisses he shared with his everything. He could feel warmth pitter patter like little raindrops on to his skin and realized that Lapis, too, was crying, for him. Because he was happy, happier than he could ever describe in a thousand years.

She met every kiss to the lips possible and smothered the giggles that threatened to escape, enchanted by how lively he became. She did it. She gave him something he had been longing for for so long. The kisses continued, softer this time. She gazed at him, and he looked at her back, fully looked back at her, his amber pools full of wonder, excitement, relief, and every other emotion underneath the sun.

They just stayed like that, looking at each other, memorizing the planes of each other's faces, almost fearing that this perfect moment wouldn't last. It felt like an eternity was spent simply studying each other's features, more so Kyo than anyone, before realization dawned on him.

"Holy shit. I should tell Wil, shouldn't I?"

Lapis let out the flurry of giggles she had been keeping in and gave him another kiss.

"I think you should" she mused lightly. He grinned at her, feeling lighter than he had in years.

"Then let's go tell him!"

He got off her lap and stood, stretching, holding out his hand to Lapis. She took it, lacing their fingers together, ready to depart.

And this time, Kyo would be the one leading them.


End file.
